super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mechanism Pantheon (SRA)
According to Transformer Legend, they were the original creator gods that birthed their race. Members * Primion/The First Prime: Held be some to be one of their kind. He was said to have brought light and life and taught the Mechanoids to defend it. * Empyrion: The Leader, the sage, the wise one. His teachings served as the bases of civilization. * Flarion: The Forge Master, who built the first bodies for the first mechanoids * Epestilon: The Genius * Halcion: The Seeker, who could transform into a space craft. * Hyperion: The destroyer, who designed weapons but also turned on the others. The Terrorcons and Predacons and believed to be his creations. History It is unknown where they came from, all that is known is that they came together under the guidance of the First One, now called the First Prime by some. They came across a great world, where Axion the great computer, was embedded by the First One, to create Sparks. The others went about their work to fashion these beings into warriors against the darkness, that called itself Tribunal. Primon saw to the creation of 'Life and the Light which powered it', Empyrion taught this new life wisdom and morals. Flarion gave this new life bodies, Epestillion taught them science and how to task and tool the world around them, Halcion leads scouting mission, ever vigilant for the enemy and Hyperion built weapons to fight said enemy. In time, the enemy came and the enemy was defeated. But this did not mean peace. Hyperion wanted to turn from defenders against the dark to a force of light against the universe, to the disagreement of others. So he began a war, a war that spawned the Terrorcons and Predacons. The war saw the Pantheon shattered and their world suffered, Empyrion was killed, Flarion gave up her spark to repair Axion, Epestillion was destroyed and many of their works were lost. Hyperion was forced to flee with Halcion searching for him across the stars. Only Primion was left, left to go into stasis as his body repaired itself. It is believed by some he will eventually rise again and lead the Technomorphs into a Golden Age. The Mechanoids regressed as a people, loosing their advance technology and coming to rely on steam powered bodies. They regressed into a tribal society of clans that warred with each other. Some believe (Primions) the First Prime was a simple young bot who found the body or Empyrion, the lingering spirit of the robot gods, fused his body with the young bot, upgrading it. Empyrion's spark became the Matrix. The First Prime According to some Primion eventually awoke during this First Age and renamed himself Prime. From the remains of his comrades he forged for himself two things; a new body, a gift from his fellow Primes, and the Matrix, which held the link to Axion and served as a backup for the great computer. With these, he went about uniting the tribes, convincing others, fighting those that would not lay down their arms, until again his children were whole. He also fought the 'Invaders from the Sky' and ushered in the first great Upgrade, shifting from steam powered bodies to circuit and wiring based. During his age of exploration a war broke out over energy, which he quelled and resolved with the introduction of Engen, the coalesced emissions of Axion, and the artificial version they learned to create. The First Prime ended his reign with the next great upgrade, the appearance of the Transformation Cog, which was finally activated, relabeling the Mechanoids into Technomorphs/Transformers. He departed, leaving the matrix to chose a worthy successor. Legacy * Primions: Those that believe the First Prime was upgraded by Empyrion who became the Matrix. They believe Primion will return * Primals: Those that believe the First Prime was Primion and the Matrix his creation. They are the largest religion. * Hyperion Worshipers/Hyperions: Like cultists on Earth, they worship Hyperion, claiming he destroyed Tribunal alone and that the other Primes betrayed him out of fear and jealousy. They hold that the Matrix feeds lies to the Primes. They were once a recognized religion with a mass following during the early reign of Magnus. Now they are seen as crazy people as they were before. Category:Super Robot Academy Category:Concepts Category:Lore